Meeting the Wind
by Yami Ryo
Summary: This just spewed through my fingertips. It's actually pretty romantic which is unusual for me. Anyway it's slash as usual and about Harry meeting Jin on a night time fly about. It would be so much easier if there was a genre for fluff...


Yami Ryo: Just a short one-shot idea.

Harry: Great what have you got me involved in now?

Yami Ryo: You'll see.

Harry: (sigh) Okay.

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo don't own crap! I don't care if that's a double negative don't correct me! (glares at grammar-Nazi's just dying to speak) You KNOW what I meant!

Warning: As per usual, slash, not so much violence as I may squeeze in a swear and a pervy remark of dear sweet Harry over there. (points at blushing Harry) Adorable!Harry is also now a warning. Enjoy and any flames will be promptly questioned in it's validity and scrutinized and then flamed themselves. Remember kiddies, fire burns. (giggles) Okay I couldn't do that wait...(fake serious face) I will be offended...(bursts out laughing) Okay let's start I had my fun.

Meeting the Wind

Jin was just floating around when he first saw him. It was dark out the only light coming from the full moon and glittering stars. At first Jin just assumed he was a bird flying by, but then noticed that he was far to big and no flapping sounds came from the dark figure against the sky. Curious Jin flew closer to find out what exactly had joined him in the sky and was very surprised to find a very young human riding a broom. He just floated in the moonlight the light wind rustling his wild raven black curls.

Really the boy was simply beautiful and ethereal in the moonlight. He had soft milky skin, full dark pink lips, chin length curling ebony hair, a gentle angelic looking face, and a small frail form. His eyes were closed long lashes dark and beautiful upon his face his cheeks a lovely rosy color from the slightly cooler air of the sky. Jin was already enthralled just with what he first soaked in of the lovely flier and quickly became smitten when those gorgeous innocent emerald eyes opened and looked upon the sky with such adoration and love that Jin found himself jealous and wanting it all for himself.

Jin admits that he had an entirely greedy moment where he wanted those loving and adoring eyes on him and just for him. His desperate and sudden desire for it probably what drove him to rush to the lad so quickly and startle the poor little thing. Poor sweet child almost fell off the broom he was riding he was so startled. Jin could not stop himself from grinning as those amazing eyes were focused on him in shock as a very flattering blush spread on the cute boy's face and he covered his chest with a delicate small hand trying to get his heartbeat under control.

"H-hello?" The small young man questioned softly his voice gentle and curious. Jin's grin widened more if at all possible.

"Well, hello there! What brings a pretty little thing like yourself out on a night like this?" Jin asked in his thick Irish accent causing the young one to blush bright red at not only what was said but the accent it was said with. The boy knew he would never live it down if anyone found out he _really_ liked Irish accents.

"I-I'm not pretty," He said pouting cutely. Jin chuckled at the adorable response.

"Well, I'll be thinkin' ya are. What's your name Sweet?" Jin replied easily flirting shamelessly. The lad cupped his right cheek trying to fight down his blush and not embarrass himself anymore than he thought he had.

"My n-name is Harry...Uhm, w-what's yours?" He asked stumbling a little and almost groaning in dismay at his awkwardness in front of such a handsome man. Jin however adored the shy sort of bravery sweet young Harry had.

"Suppose my name is Jin. That's what everyone calls me. Would ya mind terribly if I joined you on your midnight flight?" Jin responded floating right up to Harry and wrapping an arm around his slim frail seeming shoulders. Harry blushed his hardest yet the red covering his face neck and upper chest completely, not that Jin could see Harry's chest through the neck of his over sized shirt that slipped down his shoulder a little giving a tantalizing view, not at all. Jin stared a little causing Harry to get a bit flustered and turn a slight shade redder.

"I-I guess not." Harry squeaked and then coughed and repeated himself trying to cover it up and only making himself look so much more adorable. Really Harry just became more endearing to Jin by the moment.

"Great!" Jin cried scooping Harry up bridal style and making sure the broom landed safely below. "Hang on tight there Harry." Harry would have protested had he not melted almost completely when his name was spoken with that thick Irish accent. He was slightly ashamed that this man could do that to him so completely after have just met him but he was also so very comfortable and he just felt safe with this man. Even if he was a bit odd. He did have a horn in his thick red hair, _fangs_, pointed ears, and was barely wearing a shirt. But even then Harry had seen so many odd things since becoming a wizard. He was not entirely sure _what_ Jin was but he was also _entirely_ sure it did not _really_ matter if he would stay with him, even if only for a short while. He really hoped it would not be a _short_ while.

Harry shook himself from his musings and looked around them in awe of how high up Jin had taken him, the view was amazing! Harry knew in the back of his mind Jin could just choose to drop him and SPLAT!! no more Harry, and yet he trusted him completely. He wondered vaguely why but did not dwell on it.

"I'll show ya the mountains and forests. They're always so beautiful from high up." Jin told him gently causing a slight shiver to go down Harry's spine. Jin grinned. "Although I may have found myself something even more beautiful." Harry gazed up at him curiously his earlier flush of embarrassment replaced by a light blush of elation a thrilled smile on his lovely face.

"What?" Harry asked entirely innocent curiosity on his face and in his voice causing Jin to melt a little and smile widely.

"Why the pretty little human I happen to be carrying right now." Jin told him happily his lips suddenly very close to Harry's. Harry blushed bright red in embarrassment, elation, and a slight giddy feeling filled his chest, Harry smiled shyly gathering a little courage.

"Why Jin I believe you are flirting quite shamelessly with me." Harry said softly his sweet voice music on the wind. Jin tilted his head back and guffawed causing Harry to smile widely and let out a slightly muffled giggle. Jin caught his breath and smiled openly at Harry drawing a wide innocently happy smile from the boy.

"Why sweet Harry I do believe I am," Jin confessed easily keeping that wide open, sweet, an kind smile on Harry's gentle and gorgeous face the scar only adding to his alluring vision. "The question now is in this lovely spot under the romantic moon, will you become mine?" Harry's jaw dropped a little his mouth forming a cute little 'o' of surprise. Harry could not bring himself to look away from those sincere and rather beautiful blue eyes and found himself having trouble replying for a moment before his mouth took off without his brain.

"Y-yes." Harry blurted in a whisper before squeaking in surprise at himself and looking at Jin's chest in mortification a dark red blush rapidly spreading from head to toe. Had he really just agreed to be in a relationship with someone he _just met_?! Jin chuckled and gently and expertly tilted Harry's chin up to look at his face again.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care o ya." Jin promised truly sincere. Harry swallowed and nodded a shaky embarrassed smile on his sweet face.

"I-I've never been in a relationship b-before," Harry spoke softly almost afraid to speak any louder. "I don't kn-now what t-to do." He confessed. Jin smiled wider.

"Don't worry dear heart, I'll take care of you." Jin vowed. Harry smiled gently and disbelievingly which caused Jin to frown. His little mate-to-be did not believe him! Well that would change right now! "Don't go thinkin I won't cause you're mine forever and I will take you away in the night if I must." Harry just gave a sad little smile and shook his head, he could not keep himself from wrapping his arms around Jin tightly.

"You don't understand. They'll find me...no matter where I go or what you do they'll always drag me back here to be their sacrificial lamb. I don't want to do it...I want to run away with you, more that anything I've ever wanted in my whole life but they will find me and they will kill you, 'for the greater good'." As Harry spoke a few tears fell from his beautiful sorrowful eyes and it made Jin's heart ache like it never had before. He wanted to protect Harry and he would, a determined glint filled his eyes, if it was a fight these people wanted it was a fight they would get. Harry was his and no way was he giving up his Moonlit Angel.

"If it's a fight they want a fight they'll get yet. I'll not give ya up for anything." Jin assured. Harry gave a choked sob and shook his head. Jin grinned. "You've not yet seen what I can do my mate." Harry sighed deciding to trust his 'mate' nodded and held tighter. Maybe it would be alright? The pathetic wizards would have no idea what hit them.

The END!!

Yami Ryo: Yay!! Okay maybe. If I get enough reviews I might actually write more. I dunno... Leave a review! Let me know how I did without being an arrogant prick cause that's really annoying and takes seconds out of my life I'll never get back.


End file.
